Open Heart
by ImprovisedKatatrosphe
Summary: A Dramione proposal story with an adorable twist. Families can come from anywhere, and be made of all shapes and sizes. All you need is an open heart.


**Hey everybody! This is a little Dramione Story! I hope you enjoy!**

Open Hearts

The sun streamed into the bedroom of Draco Malfoy, making further sleep impossible. With a groan, he stretched, attempting to work out the tenseness in his muscles. For once, his mind had been working overtime, not allowing Draco to get much rest. It was an unusual circumstance, as his brain usually allowed him to sleep, unlike Granger's.

"Speaking of Granger," he muttered, tossing his covers aside as he got out of bed. Hermione Granger, his girlfriend of almost 15 months, was unknowingly the source of his current mental anxiety. Today was the day he'd been planning for almost a month, and he was so nervous, he had elected to sleep separate from her, for fear he'd blurt it out.

Shrugging his boxers off, he stepped into the shower, allowing the steaming water to relax him. Draco sighed contently as his nerves began to ease. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, he smiled when he realized he'd selected Hermione's instead of his own. On any other day, he'd probably have used the green apple scented soap, but today he didn't need any extra nagging from Potter, so he quickly retrieved his own from the adjacent shelf. As he lathered his blonde head, he glanced around the bathroom, noticing other indications of cohabitation. There was a hair brush and a small bag of makeup next to one of the sinks, as well as a toothbrush. There also was a smaller, pink toothbrush next to that one, as well as the family of rubber ducks that now inhabited his bathtub.

Draco grinned as he spotted the yellow toys. Finishing up his shower, he stepped out and began to towel himself off. The rubber bath toys were a reminder of the biggest change in Draco's life, in the form of Rosalyn Granger. Drying his hair with a quick spell, he wandered to his closet, smirking.

"Someone alert the Prophet," he muttered. "Draco Malfoy has become domestic!"

Smiling, he reflected on how much his life had changed in the last several months. The Prophet had indeed captured many of his more 'domestic' moments, but for the first time in his life, Draco couldn't bring himself to mind.

After the war, the wizarding world was in a bit of a turmoil, and it seemed up to the Hogwarts generation to solve the problems. Many of his old class mates had leapt right into the fray, becoming a part of their new ministry. A few, like Hermione and himself, returned to Hogwarts to qualify for higher positions through the completion of NEWTs. After a couple of years, everything just sort of fell into place. He began his own potions company, and was now the supplier of most potions and remedies for St. Mungos, which is where he reconnected with Ginny Potter nee Weasley. As his friendship with the red-haired nurse had grown, he gradually saw more and more of her friends, including Hermione Granger. They'd started a tentative friendship, as she was involved with the Weasel, but then the unthinkable happened.

Hermione had gotten pregnant, out of wedlock no less, and Weasel was the father. Ron wasn't ready to be a father yet, it seemed, because he immediately apologized to Hermione, and accepted a full time Quidditch position in America. After that, Draco hadn't seen Hermione in a very long time, though Ginny assured him she was still living. When he finally did see her, almost a year later, he'd fallen in love on the spot.

Not with Hermione, although that didn't take too long. He fell hopelessly in love with Rosalyn Elizabeth Granger, the gorgeous infant in her arms. For over a year, he remained a close friend, showering Rosie with gifts and going on outings with the brunette pair. When Rosie was two, Hermione finally felt that she'd waited long enough and that she could trust Draco with not only her heart, but Rosie's as well. For almost three years now, he'd loved both of the Granger girls, and today was the day he was going to show it to the world.

Grinning to himself, Draco quickly dressed in jeans, a black tshirt, and a long sleeved blue button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Slipping his feet into black trainers, he grabbed his wand and disapparated with a 'pop'.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Grimmauld Place was busier that Harry would have preferred it to be, especially on a Saturday morning. Not only were his rambunctious sons tearing throughout the house, but he'd also acquired Rose, per Malfoy's request. Hermione's parents had also been brought over, and were in the kitchen where Ginny was making tea. Sighing, he pushed his glasses back up his nose and joined the other adults in the kitchen.

His wife was serving David and Jane Granger tea, smiling easily as she played hostess. He sat down next to Hermione's dad, accepting the cup Ginny handed him. "I still don't understand why Malfoy wanted us all together before 11am on a Saturday," he grumbled.

Ginny chuckled. "Oh Harry, stop calling him Malfoy, we all know you guys are friends. And honestly, you don't have any idea honey? No inkling of what Draco might want?" Seeing her husband shake his head, she laughed again sharing a knowing look with Jane. "Men…honestly. Well dear, you'll see soon enough."

Almost as soon as she finished speaking, the 'pop' of apparation could be heard, followed by squeals of toddler delight. Ginny smiled as she heard her friend interacting with her young sons and Rosie. Draco was surprisingly wonderful with children, and had even watched her kids from time to time.

"Drake!" came Rosie's squeal.

"Hey Rosie Posie!" the man laughed. "Hello James, and Al! You've gotten bigger, I think."

The Grangers smiled at one another and Ginny, as the blonde came into the kitchen. He had Rosie in one arm, Albus in the other, and James sitting on a foot, clinging to his leg. Ginny walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Draco, how are you?"

"I'm good, Red, how are you? Little Al is getting bigger! Saw him toddling around all on his own a few minutes ago," he smiled.

"Well he's almost 18 months, he had to start sometime," she joked. "We're all very happy to see you. Can I get you something to drink? You want to have the discussion before brunch right? I've got it all ready."

"Thanks Gin, you're the best," he nodded. "Yes, if I could get everyone into the living room, I'd love to get this over with."

Ginny nodded and turned to address the children attached to Draco, reaching out for Albus. "Alright, James and Rose, go sit on the couch please, we'll be right there."

Draco sat Rosie on the ground and smiled as she ran after James. Then he straightened and greeted the Grangers and Harry. "Hello David, Jane, how are you this morning?"

"We're wonderful. Lovely to see you again dear, we'll just go wait with the children," Jane replied, patting his arm as they passed.

"Hello Harry, sorry for using your house this morning," Draco smiled, offering his hand.

"How come you can call me Harry so easily?" Harry joked, shaking his hand.

"Because Lil Red scares me more than you," he laughed. "Come on, Harry, I've got some things to get off my chest."

The raven haired boy nodded and headed to the living room. His wife rubbed Draco's arm encouragingly and dragged him after her. "Come on Romeo, let's get this thing started."

Draco took a deep breath and followed the redhead into the Potter's cozy living room. The Grangers sat on one couch with Rosie nestled between them; the Potters on the other with James and Albus on their laps. Draco stood in the center of the room, so he could view both parties equally. Heaving a sigh, he began.

"I've asked you all to meet me here today, because I have something very important to ask all of you. As you all know, I've been dating Hermione for over a year now," Draco started.

At this point, Rosie chimed in clapping. "Mummy!"

The adults all smiled and Draco chuckled. "Yes, Rosie, your mummy and I have been dating for quite a while now, and she means the absolute world to me. I've asked you all to be here, because you all are the most important people in Hermione's life, and I think it's only right that I ask each and every one of you permission. So, David, it's only fair that I start with you, as she is your daughter, and it's tradition. You've raised an amazing woman, and I promise to do everything I can to make her happy and keep her safe. Do I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

David smiled and looked pensive. "It's a nightmare that fathers know is inevitable. Someday, our little girls are going to grow up and some man will ask to take them away from us. I never thought I'd handle it well, but you have made this decision very easy for me. Yes, Draco, you have my permission to marry my daughter."

Draco smiled. "Thank you, sir. Jane, you also raised the wonderful, incredible woman whom I'm in love with. I can't promise that we won't have our fights, but I do promise that I'll never let a fight come between us, and that I'll always put her happiness in front of my own. Do I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

Hermione's mother beamed, eyes glassy. "I absolutely give you my permission, Draco. I know you'll take good care of my baby."

He nodded, turning to the Potters. "Harry, you know that you're Mione's surrogate brother, and I know that you two will always have a special bond. I know you may not like me very much, but I will take care of Hermione. She means the world to me, I know you know that. So, Harry, do I have your permission to marry Hermione?"

Potter chuckled. "I don't hate you, Mal-Draco…and I know that you make Hermione happier than I've ever seen her. So thank you for taking such good care of her already. You have my permission, but know this. If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Draco laughed, "Harry, if I hurt her, and I'm still alive when's she's through with me, I'll be begging you to kill me. Now, Red…you are the best girl friend, and surrogate sister to Hermione. You also are one of my best friends, so your opinion is highly valued. I promise to always allow girl nights to steal Mione away, and I promise to treat her with the upmost respect and care. Do I have your permission?"

Ginny beamed and stood to hug Draco. "Yes, absolutely. You're the best thing that has ever happened to her, aside from Rosie, of course. I watched my brother destroy her heart and then watched as you carefully glued it back together. You two are meant for each other. Be good to her!"

Draco returned the hug and grinned. Then he crouched down to be face to face with the small Potters. "James, Al, can I marry your Aunt Hermione?"

The small, gurgling Albus eagerly clapped his hands. James looked a little bit more thoughtful. "You can, but only if she says 'yes'."

The adults burst out laughing and Draco ruffled James' hair before slowly approaching Rosie. He got down on one knee in front of her, smiling. Her grandmother sat her down so that she was standing in front of him. The small girl stared up at him with her disarmingly blue eyes, brunette ringlets bouncing. With a deep breath he reached for her hands, clasping them in his own. "Rosalyn Elizabeth Granger, don't think I've forgotten about you. I promise to take care of you and your mother always, I promise to do everything I can to make you both happy, and to hold you when you cry. I'll help you learn to fly and take you on trips, wherever you and your mummy want to go. So, Rosie Posie, can I marry your mother and join your family?"

The small girl wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Yes, Drake. I wuv you."

The blonde man hugged the little girl to him tightly, getting a little bit misty. The adults in the room beamed and 'awwed' at the interaction. "I love you too, Rosie. And I have something to give you, so you'll never forget that." Releasing the child, he reached into his pocket, producing a velvet box. Handing it to Rose, he watched as her face lit up. "Open it Rosie."

The three year old carefully pried to velvet box open, revealing a beautiful necklace. It was silver, with a diamond encrusted rose pendant. "It's a rose!" she squealed. "Like me!"

Draco laughed, "Yes love, it's a rose, just like you."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

After successfully gaining the permission of everybody present, Draco felt on top of the world. They were all gathered around the table, digging into the delicious brunch Ginny had prepared. Rose sat on his left, the necklace shimmering from around her neck. Half of his day was over, and so far, he felt victorious.

Once the brunch was eaten, the Grangers bade the family farewell and returned to their home. Harry played hide and seek with the kids as Draco helped Ginny clean up the kitchen.

"So Blondie, what's the next part in this elaborate plan of yours?" Ginny smiled.

"Well now comes the fun part. I have to keep Rosie away from Mione until tonight, otherwise the little monster will ruin the surprise," Draco explained. "So she and I will be spending the day out and about until dinner. Hermione will be receiving a letter from me shortly, with instructions to eat something and wait for you."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Wait for me? What exactly will I be doing, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well in about an hour, you and Hermione have reservations at the Gemini Spa. You'll both be receiving everything you could possibly want, hair styling, nails, pampering, the whole shebang. And then you, Lil Red, are in charge of taking this Gringotts card, and dragging Mione shopping. We'll be dining at the Ètoile Brillante in Paris this evening, so go all out. I'll be picking her up from her flat at 7:30, so enjoy an entire day of pampering," he winked. (Shining Star)

Ginny beamed, kissing his cheek. "I think that you're entirely sweet, and that being friends with you definitely has its benefits!"

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

When Hermione woke up, she was shocked to realize that it was already 11 o'clock on a Saturday morning. She didn't typically sleep in, especially since she had become a mother. Rosie was almost always up before 8, no matter what day it is.

"Rosie," she realized, quickly clambering out of bed. "Why didn't she wake me up?"

Hermione quickly stepped into her daughter's room, instantly worried when the toddler bed was empty. Then she spotted the note.

_Hermione,_

_ Don't panic, Rose is with us. We decided you needed to sleep in and have some time to yourself, so my hellcat of a wife and your blonde counterpart ordered me to retrieve little Rosie early this morning. Don't worry about anything! I know you'll probably hit my later, but maybe not. Draco should be giving you a package or a letter or something…check the kitchen._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; her baby was safe. It was a bit concerning, though, that Ginny and Draco had formed such a partnership. The two of them could be dangerous together. Sighing, she headed towards the kitchen, in search of Draco's note. She didn't have to look very hard. There was an envelope with his telltale cursive sitting on the counter.

_Darling,_

_ I hope you'll forgive me for the Rose incident. It is necessary, I promise. I hope you weren't worried too long. Now love, I presume you awoke before noon, so please get yourself something to eat and relax. Red will be by to retrieve you at 12:30. You are to spend the day with her, and to relax. Don't worry about anything else!_

_ All my love,_

_ Draco_

Hermione smiled, and set about making herself something to eat. She'd found with Draco that it was best to just go with what he asked. Trying to figure it out only led to headaches and confusion.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Once he was certain the Ginny could handle everything, and that she was on her way to get Hermione, Draco approached the little girl who'd stolen his heart. "Rosie? Would you like to go out with me for a while? We can go on an adventure of sorts."

The curly haired girl beamed. "Yes, Drake! Where?"

The blonde man grinned and picked her up, setting her on his hip. "Potter?" he said, addressing the man currently pinned on the floor by his two sons. "Princess Rosie and I are off on an adventure, we hope you have a pleasant day."

Harry nodded and waved. "Have a great day Draco, and good luck tonight. Bye Rosie!"

"Bye Uncle Harry!"

Draco smiled and turned to Rose. "Alright Rosie, I need you to hold on super tightly to me, okay?"

The little girl nodded and tightened her arms around his neck. Taking a deep breath, Draco apparated.

The duo reappeared in Diagon Alley and Rose giggled enthusiastically. "Alright, Rosie. Here's what we're going to do. Tonight we're going to take your mummy to a very special dinner. That means that we need to get you a very pretty dress to wear."

"Like a princess?" the three-year old asked, eyes widening.

"Just like a princess, sweetheart. We can also get your hair done, and get your nails painted, if you promise to sit still," Draco grinned as the girl hugged him tighter. "But first, let's go have some fun. Would you like to go play at the park for a while? Maybe get some ice cream?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, but dress too?"

Draco nodded, walking towards the direction of the park. "Absolutely, but you'll need a nap too, if you're going to stay up with mummy and I tonight."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Ginny and Hermione were thoroughly enjoying their day at the all-inclusive spa. They were being pampered, experiencing pedicures, manicures, haircuts, mud baths, and heaven-inducing massages.

"I have no idea why Draco is doing this, but I'm not complaining," sighed Hermione, sinking into a bath with oils and lavender.

Ginny lounged in a similar tub next to her. "I agree, that man has wonderful taste and you are incredibly lucky. If you just allow today to play out, I promise everything will be wonderful."

Hermione turned over to glance at her friend. "Just how much do you know, Gin?

The redhead just grinned. "Just leave it be, Mione. And focus on today. After this, we're going shopping!"

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Draco couldn't help smiling as he watched the little Granger play on the playground. Rosie had him completely wrapped around her tiny finger, and there was nothing he could do about it. Those bright blue eyes captured his every time they looked over at him, and he finds it next to impossible to tell her 'no' about anything. The bouncy brunette curls are a smoother version of her mother's, and just like Hermione, they seemed to come to life as the little girl solved a problem.

As he watched, Rose was doing her best to clamber up the steps to the daunting swirly slide. In all the trips Draco had taken to the park with Hermione and Rose, he'd never seen the little girl pay attention to that particular slide. Deciding the girl might need some encouragement, he approached the slide, grinning at the toddler. Rosie had a very determined, very Hermione-esque look on her face, as she finally managed to reach the top of the stairs. As she sat down in preparation to slide, however, the little face changed to one of uncertainty.

Draco noticed and glanced up at her. "Are you okay Rosie?"

"Too high, Drake…" the toddler whispered. "Want down."

Draco sighed, typical Granger, biting off more than she could chew. "Want me to go down with you, Rose? Would that help?"

"Yes, pwease," she nodded, reaching her arms towards him.

Draco quickly hopped up the steps, reaching the top in no time. Then he maneuvered his much larger frame to sit at the top of the slide, placing his princess on his lap. "Ready, Rosie? Here we go!"

The pair slid down the slide and Rosie let out a yelp of excitement. They repeated the action a couple of times before Draco noticed that Rosie was beginning to yawn. Scooping her up, he led her away from the park. "I'll tell you what, Rosie Posie. How about we go get a nap, and then we'll get ice cream before we go shopping. How does that sound?"

The little girl didn't respond, instead choosing to lay her head down on the blonde man's shoulder. Draco placed a gentle hand over her head and apparated to Malfoy Manor. Quietly climbing the stairs, he made his way to the room next to his, the child in his arms already asleep. Toeing the door open, he gently placed Rosie down on the bed, and tucked her in the violet bedcovers. She rolled sleepily onto her side, clutching a purple stuffed dragon. Draco ran a gentle hand over the downy soft hair and smiled before exiting the room, leaving the door cracked open, so he could hear her when she woke.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Hours after being pampered and treated like royalty, Ginny arranged with the spa to get a ride for the two women. The car would take them to high end stores, and then return to the spa afterwards to get their hair, makeup, and nails done. Giggling at the luxury of it all, Ginny linked her arm through Hermione's and led her to the car. It was time to spend some of that well-known Malfoy gold.

"Where are we going, Gin? I thought we were spending all day at the spa?" Hermione asked, smiling at her friend.

"We'll be back, don't worry. But first we have to go shopping. You, Mione, are getting an entire head to toe, luxurious outfit. And Draco put me in charge of his funds for the day, so we will be going all out!"

Hermione resigned herself to her fate and allowed Ginny's bubbly attitude to wash over her. "Alright, Gin. I'm all yours and will bow down to your expert fashion knowledge."

The redhead grinned and dragged her friend out of the car and into a luxurious, high fashion store. When they entered, a woman approached them. "How may I help you, ladies?"

Ginny motioned for Hermione to sit in the lounge chairs near the fitting room. "Hi there, she doesn't know it, but she's being proposed to tonight, in Paris. We need her to have a complete, head to toe outfit. High end, romantic, and memorable, you know what I mean? She's a size 4, shoe size 6 and a half. All I ask is that you help us select the outfit and don't tell her about her impending engagement."

The woman beamed. "Oh of course! We will find just the thing, and don't worry, we'll be discreet. It's such a wonderful event after all."

Content that this trip would be successful, Ginny practically skipped over to Hermione, dragging her towards the fitting room.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

A couple hours after putting Rose down for a nap, Draco heard telltale footsteps making their way towards the hall. Setting his novel aside, he stood from his bed and moved to intercept the toddler.

"Rosie? Did you sleep well?" he asked, gathering the girl up in his arms.

She smiled and nodded. "Ice cream pwease?"

He laughed. "You never forget, do you Rosie? Alright, let's get our shoes on and then we can go get ice cream and start our shopping."

The blonde took the girl back into her room, at least her room when she stayed there, and picked up the small trainers. He gently laced them back up and made sure they weren't too tight before setting the toddler back on the ground. Picking up Jewel, the purple dragon, he shrunk her down and slid her into his pocket. One never knew when something like that could be useful with Rosie.

"Come along, Rosie Posie, let's go get my shoes and then we can go get ice cream, okay?"

The small girl followed Draco into his room and waited patiently as he tied his own trainers. When he was finished, she lifted her arms above her head in the universal 'up' motion, and Draco complied. Once Rosie was settled on Draco's hip, he apparated with a 'pop', reappearing at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Well, Princess, what shall we get?" he asked, beaming at the little girl.

"Strawberry, Drake!" she said, rather indignantly.

"Oh of course," he chuckled, turning to the cashier. "Two strawberry ice cream cones please. One scoop for the little lady and two for myself."

The cashier smiled back and soon the duo had their ice cream, eagerly licking away at the frozen treats. Rosie couldn't stop smiling as she devoured the ice cream cone, spreading a lot of the treat on her face. Draco smiled back, doing his best to wipe her face clean in between licks.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Hermione could not believe the outfits Ginny and the store clerks had forced her into. It had been over an hour and she had tried on at least twenty outfits, including undergarments, dresses and killer heels. But perhaps they'd been on to something. It seemed that the longer they were in the store, the more she liked the clothes. The last outfit had been close, but not 'the one', as Ginny had put it. The one they handed her next, however, looked extremely promising.

Hermione made sure the curtain was all the way shut before slipping into the satin black underwear. Then she stepped into a gorgeous violet dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder straps that looked like a princess' dress. It had a dropped waist and the skirt flared out just above her knees. Hermione couldn't stop smiling when she put it on. Slipping into the silver pumps, she quickly pulled the curtain back, revealing herself to Ginny.

"Oh! This is it, Mione! Do you love it? I love it!" gushed Ginny, motioning for her to spin around.

"I do, Gin. I really do. I feel so beautiful and regal and…just special! This has to be it," Hermione agreed. "Let's get this outfit, just don't tell me how much it costs. That will make me change my mind."

Ginny nodded and turned to address the attendants as Hermione went to change back into her clothes. "Pick out a nice silver necklace, something simple, and earrings. No gold, just silver."

The women nodded and quickly packed up the outfit, complete with accessories. They also charged it to Malfoy's account, taking care to not show Hermione the bill. About an hour and a half after the entered the store, the girls were back in the car, on their way back to the luxurious spa, to continue their day of pampering.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

After Rosie had successfully eaten her ice cream, and after Draco had successfully removed the leftovers from her face and hands, the pair made their way to a high end dress store in Diagon Alley. Specializing in evening attire, Starry Nights was owned and managed by the Pansy Zabini nee Parkinson and Lavender Brown. Resituating Rosie on his hip, he entered the store, causing a tinkling bell to ring. In response to the bell, a woman turned towards them, content on addressing the customers. That woman just happened to be Pansy, who smiled when she recognized the man before her.

"Draco! What a pleasant surprise," she grinned, giving him a side hug. "And this must be the infamous Rose."

"Rosie, this is Ms. Pansy. She went to school with your mum and I," Draco explained to the little girl. Then he turned to view his childhood friend. "Well Pans, we're here to get Rosie a princess dress. We're going to a really special dinner tonight, in Paris in fact, so it's got to be special."

Pansy shot Draco a knowing look. "I see, well Rosie you are a very special little girl. Let's see about finding you a princess dress then sweetie."

Draco just smirked at Pansy and followed her, still toting Rose. Pansy led them past aisles after aisles of women's evening gowns and cocktail dresses, before finally arriving at the children's section. Rose's eyes grew wide as she looked at rows of glittery tulle. Draco chuckled at the awestruck little girl and sat her down in a love seat positioned outside a changing room.

Pansy smiled at the interaction. It was strange to see her friend looking so domestic, but it was a wonderful sort of strange. "So, Draco, what color princess dress are we looking for?"

The blonde turned to look at the girl on his lap. "What do you say Rosie? Pink? Purple?"

"Red!" came the resounding answer, to Pansy's ultimate delight.

Stifling a laugh, Pansy smiled. "Red it is, Ms. Rosie. She'll be a Gryffindor, Draco, just wait!"

Draco just gave a resigned smile. "I can't change who she is, Pans, and at this point, I wouldn't change her for the world. "

The Slytherin girl smiled and headed towards the racks of dresses. She returned soon enough with an armful of dresses. With a flick of her wand, she levitated the gowns to display themselves in front of the girl, allowing Rose to walk through the choices. The toddler weaved through the option, gently touching the soft fabrics. Then the little girl came to an abrupt stop.

"Drake," she called, tugging on a dress. "Princess dress."

Draco and Pansy walked over to where Rose stood, looking at the dress she'd picked out. It was a deep, ruby red color and Draco felt a smile creep across his face. It was the exact dress his little princess deserved. It had three quarter sleeves and a full ball gown skirt. There was just the right amount of glitter and the bodice had sliver thread sewn in intricate designs. But the perfect part was the gorgeous satin roses that formed a sash around the middle.

Pansy smiled. "Well Ms. Rosie, let's go put this beautiful dress on, and see what Draco thinks."

With that, the raven haired woman gently led the toddler into the fitting rooms and helped her into the beautiful dress. With a few swishes of her wand, she had the dress the perfect size for little Rose. Then Pansy got an idea. "Why don't you wait right here, Rosie? I'll be right back," she explained, exiting the fitting room.

Draco looked up as Pansy came out, without Rose. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Everything is just fine, I just thought she needed some princess shoes to go with the dress."

Draco smiled and watched as his friend selected sparkly red Mary Janes. "You'll be a wonderful mother someday, Pans."

She grinned. "I'm very glad you think so, Draco…because I actually am pregnant. I just told Blaise last week."

Draco stood to wrap his friend in a hug. "That's wonderful! Congratulations to both of you!"

Pansy smiled. "Thanks, Draco. We're thrilled, much like you'll be if Paris works out, I presume. I'll bring your girl out in just a second," she promised, disappearing back into the fitting rooms.

Minutes later, she stepped back out, leading Rose behind her. The minute Draco laid eyes on the little girl before him, he couldn't help but beam. "Oh Rosie, you look gorgeous, sweetheart. Do you like this dress?"

The little girl grinned and spun around. "Yes yes yes!"

Draco crouched down in front of her and grasped her hands. "Then we shall take the dress, Pans."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH  
Unbeknownst to them, both mother and daughter were undergoing similar pampering at the same time, although at different locations. Ginny was making sure that Hermione got her toes done the exact same shade as her dress, and her fingers a nice shimmery pearl. They were relaxing in lovely massage chairs, just enjoying the soothing lotions and waxes that accompanied the beautiful foot Zen.

Draco, meanwhile, was making sure that the nail polish on the toddler's fingers wouldn't come off or become toxic if the child sucked her thumb. After being assured that they would charm the polish, he helped Rosie choose a sparkly red that matched her shoes and her dress. Then he spent the next hour using Jewel the dragon to keep the toddler still long enough for the polish to dry.

Next the mother-daughter duo was whisked away to magical boutiques where they were to get their hair cut and styled. Ginny took care to make sure that Hermione got a nice trim and then requested that Hermione's hair be tamed into frizz-less ringlets and that half of it be pulled up, leaving soft curls to fall down her back while some framed her face. Then Ginny allowed her own hair to be given long layers and enjoyed more time chatting with her best girl friend.

In another salon, Draco requested Rosie's shoulder length curls be trimmed slightly, and then pinned away from her face with small rhinestone clips. For the second time that day, Draco was grateful he'd brought Jewel along.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Finally the time had arrived; it was almost 7:30. Draco grinned and straightened the black tie around his neck. He was dressed in a form fitting muggle suit and was rather pleased with his appearance. Turning to face the bed behind him, he modeled for the bed's occupant.

"What do you think, Rosie Posie? How do I look?"

"Very handsome," she grinned. "See Mummy now?"

He smiled and picked up the beautiful toddler. "Yes, we're going to go get your mummy right now. We're going to dinner, just the three of us." With a shared smile, the pair apparated to Hermione's flat.

As they appeared, Ginny turned and smiled at them. "Mione will be out in just a minute, she was finishing up her jewelry. Rose, let me have a look at you." Draco sat her on her feet and watched proudly as the three year old smoothed her skirt and twirled, proudly showing her auntie her dress. Ginny clasped a hand over her mouth. "You look beautiful little Rosie. Absolutely beautiful, and Draco, you are too sweet. Neither of them would be half as happy without you. I don't want to ruin the moment, so I'm going to head home. I love all of you, and I know you'll have a wonderful night, so don't fret Draco." The redhead hugged both of them and pecked Draco's cheek before disapparating.

Right after Ginny had left, the duo heard footsteps coming from the master bedroom. Draco's eyes widened when he saw Hermione, standing majestically, draped in violet. "You look absolutely divine, darling," he gushed, moving to kiss her cheek.

Hermione kissed his in return, blushing. "Thanks, Draco. You look quite lovely as well. Now what's with all of this secrecy?"

The typical Malfoy smirk made an appearance on his face. He backed up and led Rosie forward. "But Mione, certainly you haven't forgotten Princess Rosie, have you? Come along, Rose, show your mummy your new dress."

The three year old grinned at her mother and spun around, displaying a day's worth of glam and pampering. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh, Draco. Is this what you've done all day? Rosie darling you look stunning! I love your dress."

"It's a princess dress, Mummy," Rosie grinned, tugging on Draco's pant leg.

Hermione beamed at the blonde man in front of her. "Of course it is, sweetheart. Did you thank Draco for your gifts?"

The little girl looked puzzled and fumbled with her necklace. Her eyes widened and Draco understood. Acting swiftly, he picked up the toddler and bounced her, making Rose laugh in place of mentioning the necklace, and consequentially his impending proposal. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his actions, but soon laughed alongside the pair. Draco took that opportunity to hug Hermione to his side and apparate them away, to the street outside the Shooting Star, in Paris.

Swatting Draco's arm as they landed, Hermione was about to reprimand him for apparating without warning when she realized where they were. "Draco…are we in France?"

"Yes, dear," he smiled. "Paris to be exact. Now come along, I've got a reservation made especially for me and my girls, and we don't want to be late, do we Princess?"

The three quickly made their way inside and were swiftly led to a private portion of the restaurant, with gorgeous views of the star speckled sky. The evening was beautiful, filled with delicious food and even better company. They shared laughter and smiles and made magical memories that would last a lifetime, just Hermione, Draco, and their princess.

When the main course had been finished, and Rosie was valiantly trying to remain awake for the dessert that was coming, Draco decided it was the right time. Reaching across the table, he grasped Hermione's hand. "Mione, there's something I want to talk about. I love you, you know that right? And I love Rosie, as much as if she were my own," seeing Hermione nod, smiling, he continued. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I want to give you everything you deserve and more, both of you. I want to be the man that makes you happy and the one who holds you when you cry."

At this point, Hermione was holding back tears, smiling uncontrollably. Draco stood from his seat and got down on one knee next to her table, setting Rosie on his other leg. Retrieving a velvet box from his pocket, he opened it. "Hermione Jean Granger, your daughter has already consented, and we want to know. Can the three of us be a real family? Will you be my wife?"

Nodding her head rapidly, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately before turning to hug Rosie to her. "Yes, yes Draco, I'll marry you!"

He grinned and slipped the ring on her finger before returning to his seat. It was a platinum band with three diamonds sat side by side. Hermione beamed, admiring the ring; three stones for the three of them, her perfect little rest of the evening was spent enjoying time with one another, eating delicious dessert, and finally returning home as a family, Hermione and Draco hand in hand, and Rosie sound asleep, head resting on his shoulder.


End file.
